Sup Musim Panas
by Riri Flower Blood
Summary: Mengenang tentang Temari membuatku benar-benar bisa berterimakasih telah di anugrahi kakak seperti dia, aku sudah tidak sabar menyantap sup musim panasnya...  Sebuah Birthday fic for Nagisa Akagi... Otanjoubi Omedetou...  R&R Please...


Nyapiii….

Otanjoubi Omedetou yang ke 15 Sora chan… Maaf telat ^.^v

RFB balik lagi membawa fic baru…

Semoga semuanya terhibur…

Douzo…

Fandom : Naruto

Rated : K+

Genre : Family

Birthday Fic : For Nagisa Akagi

**© Sup Musim Panas** Bellong's to Me

Inspirated by Sunao Na Niji – Surface

**Sup Musim Panas**

Dia adalah seseorang yang amat kusayangi. Tidak peduli tentang masa lalu kami. Walupun itu pahit aku akan tetap selalu menyayanginya karena kita ini adalah sebuah… Keluarga.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lagi dan lagi dia menunjukan perhatiannya kepada kami seakan-akan kami ini adalah kumpulan anak kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Dia yang menyiapkan semuanya sendirian, mulai dari menyiapkan air hangat untuk kami mandi, membersihkan sepatu, merapikan baju-baju kami, memasak dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga lainnya. Disaat aku ingin membantunya dia hanya berkata 'Kau mempunyai tugas yang lebih berat dariku, jadi jangan coba-coba untuk membantuku'. Aku terkekeh sendiri mendengarnya.

Sering kali ia bertengkar dengan kakakku yang satu lagi hanya karena ia membuang puing-puing kayu yang berserakan di kamar Kankurou. Ia mengira itu adalah sampah, padahal itu adalah rancangan boneka baru yang ia buat. Dan kankurou baru bisa memaafkan setelah ia membuatkan makanan kesukaannya dipagi berikutnya.

Jujur, kami berdua tidak bisa marah kepadanya kearena dua alasan. Yang pertama adalah ia perempuan. Alasan yang kedua adalah ia adalah kakak yang sangat kami sayangi. Ia mempunyai wajah yang sangat tegas tetapi juga sangat keibuan. Mungkin ia berpikir ia harus bisa menangani semuanya karena ia adalah yang tertua.

Aku dengar-dengar ia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu shinobi dari desa Konoha. Aku akan sepenuhnya mendukung apapun keputusannya. Karena setiap keputusannya adalah yang terbaik. Tidak bisa kubayangkan jika ia benar-benar meninggalkan kami. Pasti semuanya tidak akan terbentuk, dalam arti kami akan kesusahan menjalani semuanya. Ini pernah terjadi ketika ia sedang menjalani misinya bersama shinobi dari Konoha itu. Aku dan Kakurou membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 3 jam untuk membereskan semuanya di kala pagi hari. Padahal setiap harinya ia hanya mengerjakan semuanya hanya dalam waktu 1 jam saja. Aku tidak habis pikir. Dia dapat dari mana kekuatan itu. Apakah ia sering berlatih menari bersama nenek Chiyo untuk meningkatkan chakranya, ah tidak mungkin. Pasti ia akan merusak semua boneka milik nenek Chiyo, sama seperti saat ia merusak semua boneka milik Kankurou. Aku jadi seperti tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya.

Dia selalu saja berbagi kepada tetangga kami setelah ia memasak. Tak lupa juga ia mengirim makanan-makanan itu ke tempat panti asuhan yang ada di desa kami. Walaupun di luar ia terlihat tomboy tetapi sebenarnya ia amat sangat feminim. Banyak shinobi laki-laki dari desa kami yang menyukainya. Tetapi selalu mundur ketika melihat Kankurou yang selalu mengawalnya. Ahh complex brother.

Aku dan Kankurou pernah membuat muffler rajutan untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya. Ia menangis sesengukan ketika menerimanya dan muffler itu tidak pernah dipakai olehnya. Ketika Kankurou menanyakannya ia hanya menjawab santai 'jika muffler itu rusak apakah kau dan Gaara mau memperbaikinya? Kau dan Gaara kan selalu tidak punya waktu untuk memperhatikanku'. Kemudian Kankurou memukul kepalanya dengan lembut dan dilanjutkan pertengkaran-pertengakaran hebat. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

Ahh, aku melihatnya sedang membawa banyak belanjaan. Mungkin ia akan memasak sup lagi. Di musim panas ini ia sering sekali memasak sup. Ketika kutanyakan alasannya ia hanya menjawab 'memang disiang hari udaranya panas, tetapi sup ini akan kuhidangkan pada saat malam nanti bukan untuk siang hari. Kalian mau mati kedinginan pada malam hari, huh?'. Dan kejadian itu dilanjutkan kembali dengan pertengakaran-pertangkaran hebat antara ia dan Kankurou.

"Tuan Kazekage, tolong tanda tangani ini"

Aku dikejutkan oleh suara bawahanku. Ah, sudah berapa lama aku mengenang tentang kakakku yang paling tua itu. Kalau ia mendengarnya mungkin aku akan habis ditangannya dan Kankurou akan puas mentertawaiku. Hahh, sayangnya masih banyak tugas yang menumpuk di mejaku. Aku ingin segera pulang dan mandi kemudian menyantap sup buatannya bersama-sama.

xxxxxxxxxx

O W A R I

xxxxxxxxxx

Nyaaaa...!

OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU NAGISA AKAGI! God always bless you!

Wah, baru pertama kali RFB membuat fic bergenre Family, pendek pula. Terinspirasi oleh NAGISA AKAGI yang RFB rasa mirip sekali dengan Temari...

Para senpai mohon bantuannya ya. Berikan saya lebih banyak ilmu untuk membuat fic...

The last, Mind To Review...?


End file.
